


Depressed

by Jungshook707



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haven't finished the show, M/M, Multi, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungshook707/pseuds/Jungshook707
Summary: Luka hates life, hates school. Everyone thinks he's a dark person when really he's as nice as all the others. Well except Chloe.Adrien loves life, loves school. But he get's too much attention, every girl is over him, he just wan'ts to be normal with a normal family.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 2





	1. Hassle

Luka puts on his Jagged Stone shirt, with his blue jacket, after putting on his pants. Walking out, he says bye to his mom and goes to school. Luka smiles and greets the civilians, holding his guitar that he has to bring for school. The time was 8:42 am, school starts at 9:30 am, being early gives him enough time to be by himself in the quiet room. No one is there to bother him, while he plays his guitar in silence.

While lost in thought, he bumps into someone, they both fall to the ground groaning. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Luka says reaching his hand out to the person he bumped into. The person takes his hand, "Thank you, it's fine, I'm just worried about your instrument, is it broken, I'm very sorry, I was just in a hurry." Luka smiles and chuckles, picking up his guitar, "No, no it's fine, I understand that you were in a hurry." "Hey, umm, you look a bit like one of my classmates," The person paused, "oh, you're Juleka's brother, Luka!" Luka slowly nods, he didn't really want to talk, he needed to get to school but he didn't want to be mean. "Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette says holding out her hand. Luka takes it, "Luka Couffaine." They shake hands, then Luka looks at the time on his phone and sighs, "I'm sorry but I have to get to school." "Oh, I see, well I'll see you around," Marinette says, running off in the other direction.

Luka began to run to school, it was 8:57 am and he would get to school 5 minutes after running, so he'll have 27 minutes to play his guitar. Not what he was aiming for but he had to deal with it. He arrived at the school, opening the doors. He shrugged, going to his assigned class. Once he got there he sat all the way in the back. Being in the back brought less attention. Getting out the guitar, he sits back, puts on some earphones, and plays the music on the guitar that he's hearing through the earphones. He was playing a sad song so in his head, he could see nothing but colors of black and grey, it made him a bit sad.

He played until class started, the first subject was math. Great. Luka never liked math, he procrastinates too much. Luka went through class quickly, today was his first day in Collège Françoise Dupont. At first, he was homeschooled because of anxiety and depression. Then his mom told him that he needs to make new friends, like his sister. Juleka always managed to make friends without playing roles. Luka has never wanted to make friends, he has trust issues. People would always make fun of Luka left and right. Everyone around him would make fun of him for painting his nails or having dyed blue hair saying those traits are for girls. If he felt like it, Luka would tell others he had a tongue piercing. Others would say he's nothing but a bad influence just because of a simple tongue piercing.

Luka puts on an act, being nice to others so they won't think that he's a bad person, if you were really to be friends with him then you'd know that. But nobody seemed to like Luka, and he doesn't think anybody would want to be friends with him in this school either. Once it's break time Luka walks out of the class and sits on the bench in the courtyard. Everyone walks out of their classes and one of them looked familiar.

It was that girl Marinette that wasted Luka's time. He turned away and put on his hoodie, walking to the library. It was too loud, with all those students coming out. The library was very quiet, it put a smile on Luka's face. While he was walking to a seat, someone caught his eye. He had blonde hair and green emerald eyes, Luka couldn't find himself to take his eyes off of him. Until the boy turned around that is, Luka was so quick to run behind a bookshelf. The guitarist's cheeks were a dark red tint, he couldn't hold himself back from smiling so much. That boy put butterflies in his stomach, is this what people called a crush.

Luka sat down on one of the chairs, he felt like listening to a love song. Love songs weren't his thing but right now he just felt like listening to one. He personally likes 24 hours from Sunmi, he listened to that song when he felt lonely. Which was when he would see happy couples and stuff but now he just feels nothing but butterflies. He put in his earphones and sat back with his guitar. "24 hours are not enough when I'm with you when I lock eyes with you, 24 hours are not enough when I'm touching you and when you're touching me," Luka sings with his eyes closed, seeing colors of purple and blue, with a warm red color, but stops.

 _What the fuck am I thinking, but those are the lyrics to the song, but why am I singing it out loud what if he hears_ _me_ , Luka thought while he banged his head on the table. "Woah, don't hurt yourself, also playing a guitar in the library is a bit distracting but I'm not complaining, you're really good, also you have a nice voice," Someone said. Luka looked up and choked on air, seeing the boy that gave him butterflies. Adrien ran to him and pat his back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, wanna go get some water." Luka shook his head, lost in his emerald eyes, they were so beautiful, Luka could skinny dip-"Hey are you okay?" Luka shook his head and got back to his senses.

"Heh, no thank you, I'm fine, but um, you heard me?" Adrien nodded, "Yeah, I got up after I felt someone staring at me, then I heard you until you banged your head of course." The guitarist froze, so that means he heard me sing every lyric, until the last part where I'm talking about skinship. Luka got up and walked away from Adrien. "Where are you running off to?" Adrien asks. "U-um sorry but I need to go," Luka walks off, still screaming in his head.

Luka spent the rest of the day thinking about Adrien, it made him procrastinate. To the point where he would accidentally sing 24 hours out loud and get scolded by the teachers. Once school was done he did a happy dance in his head. The guitarist walked out of the classroom and into the schoolyard until she saw Marinette and the boy that gave him butterflies. He watched as Marinette messed up her words as she was talking to him. Luka didn't have any friends but he likes to pay attention to the emotions of others. He can tell that Marinette likes him, a rival.

 _Wait I shouldn't think of her as a rival, what if I don't like the boy that gives me butterflies that much_ , Luka thought looking down. Adrien walks away and Marinette spots Luka. "Hey Luka, are you okay?" Luka looks up quickly, "Yeah yeah, I'm perfectly fine, no need to worry about me." "Okay...well do you wanna come to my house to get a snack then go out somewhere with me and my best friend Alya?" Marinette asks with a big smile on her face. "Um, I need to study, I'll come over for the snack though," Luka tells Marinette. The blue-haired girl smiles and takes Luka's hand while Alya sighs and goes after them.

Once they get their Marinette happily greets her parents then tells them about Luka. "Hey Mom, hey Dad, this is my new friend Luka Couffaine and we're just coming here to get a snack so let's get three croissants please!" Marinette says as her parent's chuckle. "Hello Luka, you're a new student I see," Marinette's mom says. Luka nods and takes the croissant Marinette's dad gave him. "Well that's good, Marinette is always making new friends, well you kids have fun," Marinette's dad says waving to them.

The three walked out with their croissants. "So you're Luka, I'm Alya Césaire," Alya says smiling. The guitarist nods, "Luka Couffaine." "So I saw the way you were looking at Adrien and Marinette, are you gonna be another Chloé?" Alya eyes Luka. "What no, it's not like I have anything to do with the boy that gives me butterflies, and who's Chloé?" Luka blurts out. Both girls pause, Alya puts on a mischievous smile while Marinette looks a bit worried. "Wait, um I mean, um, oh look at the time, I have to get a new prescription for my tongue piercing, see ya," Luka runs off. "I didn't know people with tongue piercings have prescriptions," Marinette says looking at Alya. "They don't," Alya raises her eyebrow.

The guitarist ran home, his anxiety got the best of him. He blurts stuff out when he gets nervous, he doesn't have any friends so he doesn't know how to communicate with them. It was all new to him, he locked himself in his room every day until his mom pleaded him to go back to school and make friends. He's gonna graduate soon, he's already 17 but still doesn't have any friends. Luka just wants to have a normal life, but the people around him have changed that. Luka just has to deal with it, he gets some clothes from his drawer, about to take a shower. But then hears screaming outside of his house.

 _Really, somebody else being akumatized, it's the 5th time this damn week_ , Luka thought with an annoyed face. But he was used to it, also he had a thing for Cat Noir. The cat always caught his eye, with the black leather suit, green eyes, blonde messy hair, tail, and ears, wait, Luka thought as he pictured both Adrien and Cat Noir in his head. Luka has watched plenty of undercover movies and anime so he knew what to do. He was going to be severely nosy and spy on them. Juleka had plenty of wigs for cosplay so he went into her room to get one.

Juleka was probably at Rose's house, not wanting to deal with the akumatized person. While he was undercover, he didn't want anybody to recognize him. What if someone out of school suddenly saw him and wanted to talk, Luka doesn't like his time to be wasted. So he thought of dressing like a girl. He took a full black wig, it was shoulder length. Then went into the drawers and got a pink plaid skirt, probably Rose's, Juleka likes to keep her clothes. Luka thought it'd look good with a white shirt, now time for the eye contacts. He really wants to be undercover. The brown contracts were the only ones that are a normal eye color. All the other contacts Juleka has are different colors.

Luka sighed, now the last thing was makeup. He's terrible at makeup, he always watched his sister though. Just some simple pink eye shadow with red lipstick. The guitarist picked up the brush and lightly brushed on his eyelid. He did it to the other one, once he did he checked and quietly laughed to himself. He did good on the first try, now just the lipstick. Lipstick always looks better though, as he put it on he heard his phone ring. Luka got up and checked his phone, it was Juleka. "Hello, Juleka are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine Luka, I'm just at Rose's house, I think it's better for you to stay inside, it's Lady Wifi, if she finds you, you'll be in big trouble," Juleka tells Luka sounding worried.

Luka laughs, "I'll be fine little sister, don't worry about me." Juleka sighs, "Okay then, I'll see you when I see you." Luka nods and hangs up, is he going to listen to Juleka, well no but he will be careful. As he went back to his room to put boots on he grabbed his bag with hella snacks in it and went out of the room. Luka exhaled and inhaled, it's not like he's going to war, but spying on someone while a villain was out. He'll just lay low, also he needs to work on his voice, it's a bit deep.

As he walked out of the ship his anxiety rose. It was very quiet, everybody was inside, _there's no way Lady Wifi is that dangerous_. As he walked behind a building, he heard screams and grunts coming from elsewhere. The guitarist followed the sound and saw Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting both Lady Wifi and Stormy Weather. "Fuck," Luka said under his breath. He disliked Stormy Weather, she messes with the weather every damn time she's akumatized. Luka hurriedly got out his hoodie with cat ears. He likes cats but he's more of a wolf person. As he put it on he could hear them coming closer.

The guitarist ran in an alley, breathing rather fast. _What the hell was I thinking, trying to take a picture of a damn cat that doesn't even know you fucking exist_ , Luka thought facepalming himself. He stood there thinking about his decisions until he heard something come down in front of him. He looked up and saw, _CAT FUCKING NOIR_. They both stood there, Luka having an anxiety attack while Cat was rather surprised that someone was still out there. "Ladybu-" Cat was interrupted by Luka covering his mouth.

"Please don't tell her anything, I-I'll find a way back home, um yeah see ya," Luka said but before he could walk away Cat grabbed his hand. "Wait how about I take you back quickly, and I won't tell Ladybug anything," the black cat says. Luka hesitantly nodded, feeling relieved but also thinking how the hell will he keep his composure when Cat Noir himself is taking him back home. "Here, hold onto to me," Cat holds his hand out. The guitarist walks closer and holds onto his waist as Cat uses his staff to go from roof to roof.

"I live on that ship right there," Luka points to his house. Cat laughs, "Living on a ship is cool." "Hm," Luka thought it was a bit boring but hey, it's big. Once they got there, Luka let go and opened the door to his house. "Next time be careful, umm," the black cat said. Luka freaked, _how the fuck could you not think of a name you damn freak,_ he thinks to himself. _Hmm, it has to be simple and with an L of course_. "Lucy! Well bye bye see ya," Luka quickly slams his door. _Ugh, today was a hassle_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 24 hours by Sunmi


	2. Lunch

Adrien tiredly got up from his bed and began to get ready. He looked less energetic than he usually was. "Hey Adrien, are you okay?" Plagg asked as he flew to Adrien who was emotionlessly packing his bag. "I'm fine, just tired you know, fighting two akumatized wasn't what I planned would happen yesterday," Adrien said putting his bag around him. The cat kwami sighed, "Well you could just eat some camembert with me." "Hm, no thanks Plagg." Adrien walked down the stairs to get into the car. Nathalie went after him and got in the passenger seat.

As he was being driven to school he kept thinking of that girl he saved yesterday. The girl caught his eye, her pretty brown eyes, nice straight black hair, with slim legs. _Wait what am I thinking about, I'm loyal to Ladybug_ , Adrien shook the thought off. He never really paid attention to Ladybug like that. He just liked the way she always cared about the city and helped other people. Also, she has pretty eyes and hair, but that's all he could think of.

While with Lucy, he felt a bit too attracted to her, but then he has Kagami to worry about. Adrien doesn't like her as much though, she's just an extraordinary person. He didn't notice that they showed up at school until Nathalie had to raise her voice. "Oh, s-sorry, I'll try not to do it again, well bye," Adrien waves as he goes up the stairs to the school and goes in. The school was empty until he heard a guitar from another room. He followed the sound, he suddenly found himself in the bathroom. Someone jumped and bumped the stall, then the blue haired boy came out with his guitar. "Oh-oh, you, the boy that gives me butterflies," Luka slapped his mouth and apologized as he walked out of the bathroom.

Before he could go Adrien grabbed his arm, "I like the way you play the guitar, I think you're really good." Luka can't take compliments well, he blushes and stutters, so he just put his head down and stood there. The blonde haired boy let go of his arm and pulled out his hand, "Adrien Agreste."

"Luka Couffaine."

Adrien smiled, then looked at him. He noticed that Luka had a tongue piercing, he saw the exact same one when Lucy yelled at him. He shook if off, probably a coincidence or they're siblings, well he know's where she lives. He'd like to hang out with her. But then just showing up to her house as someone else without her knowing who you are is a bit weird. He didn't know that Luka was calling his name until he quickly tapped his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought, well it's almost time to get to class, you should hurry up and get to your class," Adrien told Luka. The guitarist wrinkled his nose, "The lectures give me headaches, so I usually don't like going to class." "You skip?!" Adrien has never known a student that skipped classes. "Yeah, you're so loud, damn," Luka slapped his mouth again and apologized.

Luka doesn't like loud people, his synethesia reacts to anything. When people yell his vision is covered with his thoughts, which are nothing but black. Luka is a very calm person, well if he likes you. He's only calm around Juleka, Rose, and his mom. But he tends to insult people when they're being to loud, it bothers him. Also one of the reasons why he skips class, the teacher yells and the kids talk to damn much. "Um, sorry I didn't mean to yell," Adrien apologized feeling a bit embarrassed that his new friend already got mad at him.

While they were talking they didn't notice that kids were already in school. Adrien gasped and waved to Luka, running to class. The guitarist turned around and saw this girl with blonde hair in a ponytail looking pissed. The boy tried to go back into the bathroom but she started yelling. "Who are you talking to Adrien like that, did you just come here to yell at people when you feel like it, also stay away from him because he's mine. You boys always think you can push people around, well my daddy is the mayor and he can do whatever he wants with you, hmph," she crosses her arms.

Luka cleans his ears with his eyes closed, sighing. He opens his eyes but can't see anything, but he hears that everyone is quiet, which means the girl has got everyone's attention. As for Adrien he stopped and went to see what was going on, their has never been a fight at school, he hopes this isn't one. As he was watching he could see Luka wasn't doing anything or saying anything, just standing there. The guitarist was talking to himself in his head trying to sooth his synethesia. This girl is just getting in my way, I'm just trying to survive my second day of school. But it didn't work as he was getting bad anxiety, on the first day he made sure to remember the place in case this ever happened.

The guitarist walked forward then turned up to the stairs, he could smell perfume from one side and sweat from the other. There was two people on each side so he just stayed in the middle of the stairs. He smelled every scent to get past the stairs, until he got to one particular one, it was Adrien. He smelled like camembert, he smiled to himself then made his way to the upstairs bathroom. The girl, who was obviously Chloé stomped, "He can't just run away from me, we need to talk." Alya went up to her and scoffed, "You're so loud, and always making a fuss, he obviously didn't want to deal with you, it's his second day of school."

Marinette on the other hand was worried, she noticed that Luka didn't blink and stood there staring ahead. The highlight in his eyes turned dark and when he walked up the stairs, he paused every now and then to pass the people. She wanted to know if he had a condition. "Come on Alya, lets get to class," Marinette grabbed her hand and took her upstairs, not making any contact with Adrien,which worried the shit out of Alya. "Hey, what's with you and Adrien, did he do something?" Marinette shook her head, "Nothing happened, I just wanted to hurry up and talk to you about what happened to Luka." Alya raised her eyebrow, "What about him?" "You saw what happened with Luka, the way he paused every now and then on the stairs and he also was looking straight forward like he couldn't see anything."

"We can set up a date for you to be nosy and talk about it." Marinette sighs, "I'm not being nosy, I'm just worried about him." Alya makes a quick 'mhm' then sits down, seeing the teacher come in. As the others are having class, Luka is crying to himself in the bathroom. He's okay with his synethesia but sometimes it turns on him, his mom said that his synethesia is unique. _It makes me blind, how is that unique_ , Luka thought to himself covering his face. Music always make it better so he picks up his guitar and plays a song. "Maria, Maria I'm saying this for you it's a shining night don't torture yourself oh Maria, I'm saying this for you why are you trying so hard? You're already beautiful." That song was a very beautiful song, it always made him less insecure while singing it.

While he was playing his guitar his vision came back and he started to see colors of blue. It was a pretty sight, he always reminds himself not get at little things. The reason why he asked his mom to home school him before was because he would always get bullied at his previous one. They thought that he didn't have the gut to get mad and took advantage of his kindness, anxiety, and insecurity. They thought wrong, he could get mad, but his eyesight would be blocked by his synethesia. But one day he had the courage to sabotage their belongings. His eyesight was still there because he was enjoying himself, after that he asked his mom for home schooling.

She never found out of course, but if he did he might get in trouble, but he didn't care. Luka looked at his phone and sighed, school isn't done until later in the afternoon, it's just morning. He thought he'd play Minecraft or something. People say it's a calming game, but it rises his adrenaline. He's been playing since he was a little kid but just knowing that a Creeper and an Enderman can come out of nowhere makes him sweat. His house was big and he had multiple pets, but he lived a bit far from a village where he needs to trade every now and then. It gave him anxiety when he needed to travel there but it takes most of the day to get there.

Luka stayed in the bathroom playing Minecraft until it was lunch time. As for Adrien, he looked around for Luka thinking that he got out of the bathroom but he didn't. The blonde haired boy got some food from the cafeteria and went to the upstairs bathroom. "Um Luka, you in here?" Luka unlocked the door and opened it with his foot, still playing Minecraft. "Um, are you hungry?" The guitarist shook his head, "The food here is terrible, my sister made some for me, well we both made it, also Rose did too, she likes cooking." Adrien nods, "Well, I'm just going to eat then." Luka watches as Adrien gets on the counter and starts to eat.

The guitarist gets up and sits next to him, eating an omelette. He feels comfortable around him already, probably because he's his crush. But it's supposed to be the other way around, like how Marinette is around him, but Luka doesn't like embarrassing himself. He also learned to be calm around people he's comfortable with. He doesn't seem quite comfortable around Marinette and Alya so it's possible he's still going to mess up his words. "That omelette looks good, who made that?" Adrien asks trying to start a conversation. "I did, Juleka made the mini meatballs and Rose made the rise." Adrien thought that was a weird combination of food, when really Luka eats that once a day.

Adrien just had a simple sandwich that was from the cafeteria. "What happened between you and Chloé?" Luka turned to Adrien and looked at him for a good minute then looked straight, "I hate noise plus she was being a self centered bitch, my synethesia covered my vision with black colors so I couldn't see anything, I had to walk around by smell." "Chloé isn't...that." The guitarist laughed, "You're such a goody two shoes Adrien." The blonde haired boy felt his face heat up, his smile and laugh was very pretty. "Well, what was the reason for your blindness?" "Noise and anger, I automatically get blind was I hear noise because noise affects my attitude." Adrien nods in agreement noting down not to yell when he's surprised.

The blonde boy then remembered that when he saw Luka downstairs he called him 'the boy that gives me butterflies.' "What's the nickname all about, when I saw you downstairs?" Luka was going to eat his meatballs until Adrien asked the question, "Um, no reason." "Okay, cause I never gave you a butterfly." The guitarist looked at him in disbelief, "Your oblivious ass, you giving me butterflies means that you make me anxious and excited to the point where I want to fucking throw up." Luka then covered his mouth, he let his anger get over him. "Oh I'm sorry, can you see?" "Yes I can, it wasn't that serious, I'm just surprised that you don't know what that means." The blonde boy chuckled, scratching his nape, "I make you anxious and excited?"

"Um yeah about that, forget about it Adrien Agreste." Adrien quickly nodded, then they continued to talk through lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I could make Luka's synesthesia more interesting, not that synesthesia isn't already interesting but it just came to my mind and I thought it would be fun to add, well it's not fun for Luka of course.
> 
> Song: Maria by Hwasa


	3. Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short and I took so long, I kept procrastinating heh

Juleka walked to Luka's room, sitting on his bed. It was early and she knew that if he didn't wake up before her, he's having a good dream, which is really rare nowadays. Luka is obviously depressed, his dreams are always nothing but a pitch black image. Juleka tried to make him a bit happier sometimes but it never worked. When they were younger they had a better relationship, it's not like Luka dislikes his sister, he just didn't want to do stuff with her anymore. The guitarist lost interest in doing the stuff he always enjoyed except playing the guitar. The instrument always brought him joy, he was connected to it, it made him calm.

She didn't want to wake him so she left and walked to school, she knew she would get scolded but waking him up would be bad. As Juleka walked to school she heard Rose calling her name, she smiled as she walked to her. "I've been waiting, you're a little late, why's that," Rose asked. "Luka had a good dream, so I wanted to watch him, I didn't want to wake him up so I left." The short haired nodded. "You know Juleka, It would've been better if he just stayed homeschooled, the incident that happened yesterday could've got him into a bad situation if he hadn't walked away." The dyed hair girl nodded then sighed looking down.

As they walked to school they talked more then went to their class, sitting down. Miss Bustier came in and started to speak, as she was talking Juleka noticed Adrien looked a bit sad. Well, he always has but this time it's different. She shook it off, it wasn't her business anyway. Once class finished everyone started to talk to each other. "Seems like that Luka guy isn't here today, that's good," Juleka heard Chloé say. Adrien heard it as well, getting a bit upset but ignoring the statement. Juleka walked out of the classroom and into the restroom. She went into a stall and pulled out her phone. She went to her contacts and texted Luka.

The guitarist heard a familiar ding from his phone, he picked it up and saw Juleka texted him. _Are you gonna come to school? _He sighed and text back,_ No, I don't like it with that blonde girl there._ His mom wasn't home and if she saw him there, laying in his bed she'd be upset. After a few minutes, she texted back, _Adrien is sad._ Luka groaned then put his pillow over his face. Even though Adrien is sad and he would run to school to see him he just can't, he has no energy. He doesn't want to risk it for just one person. _No thank you._ He got up and went to the bathroom, brushing his bed hair.

After that, he walked into the kitchen to get some toast. Juleka finally texted back, scolding him. The guitarist chuckled as he ate, then turned on the TV. _The Agreste's will be holding a fashion show next week, the reason is unknown but everyone is signing up, there are two more spots left. The website is ******..._ Luka picked up his phone then dropped it, while he was trying to get it up he fell out of the chair. He looked up the website and signed up, "Yes!" As he got up he heard something from the TV that made him rethink what he just signed up for, _His cousin, Félix Graham de Vanily will also be there to watch the show._ He flopped back in the chair, "What is wrong with me, I should've waited, or just didn't do it at all."

Everyone at school, including the teachers watched the news on the TV. Once Marinette heard she quickly signed up for the last spot. Someone on the TV came in the middle of the report and whispered something into the reporter's ear. _Oh, all the spots are taken, okay, the contest will be next week, good luck everyone._ The TV turned off and everyone began to chatter about what just happened. "Were you the last person that signed up?" Alya asked Marinette. She nodded as she blushed and smiled. There were a couple of dings heard around the room. Everyone looked around then that's when Marinette, Chloé, and Rose looked at their phone.

"You signed up for the contest?" Juleka asked Rose. She looked at her and nodded, "Yes, I signed up yesterday."

Luka looked at the notification he got from his email. _Thank you Luka Couffaine for being a contestant for this event. The theme is Secret Celebrity. All 50 contestants will have their own fashion designer unless they can design their own clothes that is. The event will be from noon to midnight, you'll be informed more about it once you get there next week, goodluck~._ "Secret Celebrity, I don't know if I'll win but I know that I'll win," The guitarist said as he ran to his room and flopped on his bed. While he was thinking he got another notification, he looked at it and saw a random person text him. "Hello, my name is Bae Areum?" He stopped for a minute then thought. _That name sounds familiar, eh whatever._

"Oh, I see you three got signed up, do your best and good luck," Adrien said to Marinette and the others as he walked out of the school. It was the end of school which meant Marinette had to work on her Secret Celebrity outfit. She waved back at Alya then got out her notebook, "Secret Celebrity hm?" After a while of thinking and walking, she arrived at her house. Her parents greeted her but she was too deep in thought to answer back. Once she went up to her room she got out a female mannequin then sat down and looked at it. She opened her bag and Tikki flew out, "You didn't greet your parents Marinette, is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, I was looking on my phone and saw that Luka signed up, Chloé did as well." The kwami tilted her head, "I understand why you're stressed about Chloé but what's wrong with Luka being in it?"

"It's obvious Adrien might like Luka, what if he's gonna be biased towards him?"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be nice if Luka had a tongue piercing, also if he was like me. A person with anxiety yay, hope you liked it.


End file.
